Game Show
by Sakabatou77
Summary: Who is the most perverted character from season two?


Darker than Black: Game Show: Who's the Most Perverted Character?

A/N: As I was working this morning, I thought up this. It's real quick, so there might be a few mistakes here and there. Hope you all enjoy.

---

"Yah! Welcome back to," shouted the game show host at the camera.

"Anime Trivia!" screamed the audience.

The host was a skinny man with short black hair, squared glasses, white buckteeth, and wore a pressed suit that was too big on his shoulders while holding a mike.

"Mah, how people were surprised to know that Nana Mizuki does the voice for Hinata, and Kirihara Misaki in our last segment. We are still getting calls about that one.

"And now, on to our next segment. Who had molested Suou from season two of Darker than Black?" He stretched out his left arm and swung it around to gesture towards Hei who was standing nearby with a smug look. "Here we have contestant number one!"

Hei looked to his left, followed by his right, and then at the host.

"Don't you mean, 'only?'" he said, displeased.

"Through out the series on forums, he was dubbed a pervert. Let's see a few shots, shall we."

The video started to play while a camera videoed Hei, and showed his expression in the lower left hand corner. It started with the episode where Hei grabbed Suou's chest, making her call him a pervert as the screen wrote out the words. The next episode was when Hei was on top of her naked body, and then it showed Hei watching her stomach in a later episode.

"Ooh, there are some nasty moments, wouldn't you agree, audience?" asked the host.

"Boo!" shouted the audience at Hei, making him frown and narrow his eyes.

"Sounds like the audience doesn't love you at the moment, Hei. What do you have to say to that?"

The host put the mike in front of Hei's face. Hei glared at him, giving the host a deadly look. However, the host paid no attention to it, and pulled the mike before him.

"Now, our pick of who was the most perverted in season two!" He grabbed an envelop from someone off screen, and opened it to look at it. "Oh, what a shock!"

"Is it?" muttered Hei.

"The winner is…!" there was a long drum roll. "The most perverted character in season two of Darker than Black goes to… MAO!!"

Hei's eyes slanted while the audience gasped or awed.

"WWWHHAAATTT?? ME??" shouted Mao, as he trotted onto stage in his squirrel body. "How can it be me?"

"Glad you asked, Mao!" shouted the host. "Roll it!"

The video started with Mao being filmed and pasted in the left corner. The first clip was with Suou in the tub with Mao on the ledge. She squirted Mao, causing him to fall in the water, and then having her try to save him until he planted himself on her chest."

"But I hadn't taken over the squirrels body yet!" defended Mao.

"Yes you had. If you remember before that, Suou came home from school and caught a black cat, similar to the cat you controlled in series one, jumping off the window sill with Pecha in view. So you did have possession then."

Mao twitched as sweat poured down his face.

"What about all those video shots you just showed of Hei?" pointed out Mao. "Those alone should state that Hei is the pervert."

"If you noticed, in the first video, Hei accidentally grabbed Suou's chest, and then let go while being surprised. The second video, Suou was the one who undressed them both, even though she don't remember, and Hei had flipped her over to cover her front feature."

"Maybe he wanted a little back door loving first!"

"If there was, there's no evidence, and the third shot, well, that was kind of perverted watching Suou's stomach."

"Then it's a tie!"

"No, no," said the host while waving his index finger back and forth. "There's more."

Another video began to play, showing Mao holding onto Suou's schoolgirl skirt, and then him sleeping with July and Suou in the tub. Mao's mouth dropped, as his eyes widened.

"Naughty, naughty, Mao. A grown man sleeping with kids."

Mao shook away the shock, glared up at the host, and said, "That's three things, like Hei, so I should be tied!"

"Knew you'd say that, and we have one more piece of evidence on the list!" A picture shot on a towel of Mao in a bathroom with Suou in the tub naked. "And that's four, making you the most perverted character in season two of Darker than Black!"

"Ridiculous!" shouted Mao. Suddenly a cop picked Mao up and carried him off stage. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"You're under arrest for child molestation."

"What? But in Japan it's legal when they're thirteen!"

"In some cities, not Tokyo. In addition, you first did it in Russia."

"What? Oi, Hei, give me a hand!"

Mao glanced towards Hei to see he was standing in front of a ramen booth.

"Ten bowls of instant ramen," said Hei.

"What? Where'd that come from? Hei, save me!" pleaded Mao.

"It seems Hei thinks more about food than anything else," smiled the host, as he stepped in front of the camera. "We have to cut to commercials, but when we come back, our next segment will be who's cuter? Amber from Darker than Black," the camera pulled away from the host to show Amber wearing her Heaven's Gate clothes, "or C.C. from Code Geass?" The camera swung to the right to fix onto C.C. who was wearing Lulu's red coat and black attire.

She stared into the camera, holding a fork and knife in both hands.

"I was told I'd get some pizza if I came," she said. "Where's the pizza?"

"In the back!" said the host, as the camera trained back on him. Behind him, C.C. walked by him to head to the back stage. "That's going to be a hard pick, if you ask me."

Amber reached off screen and pulled Hei, who had a bowl in his hands, towards her and cuddled in his arms. Suou jumped on stage in front of Amber displeased, causing Amber to stick out her tongue. Suou's skin perked up like a cat's fur, pulled out her anti-tank gun, and aimed it at Amber. Amber moved out of the way, as a round went off, destroying the backset, and ruining the pizza C.C. was eating.

"The pizza," she mumbled.

Amber stepped before the camera, causing Suou to point her gun at her, and fired. Amber jumped out of the path, and then the screen went static.

Moments later, a tone sound went off, as a sign popped up on screen that said, "Sorry, but we are having some technical difficulty at the moment. Please stay tuned."

--

A/N: I heard people talking about C.C. from Code Geass, someone saying I should have had Amber cosplaying as her, so I watched it, (Only season 1 so far, on season 2,) and I wished I had had her cosplay as C.C. The fun I would have had! So I had to do something here. I hope all ya DTB and Code Geass fans enjoyed that one.


End file.
